1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal alignment-type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substitution for a glass substrate of a liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display device, various resin (plastic) substrates are reviewed. According to the use of the resin substrate, the thinning and the flexibility of the liquid crystal display device can be realized. However, the resin substrate has inferior gas barrier properties shielding oxygen or water vapor than a glass substrate. Therefore, a gas barrier layer is used for sealing in some cases (for example, JP1998-148825A (JP-H10-148825A)). Meanwhile, as the film used for sealing, a gas barrier film including a base material film, an organic layer, and an inorganic layer is widely reviewed (for example, JP2011-51220A).
Generally, in the liquid crystal display device, a polarizing plate is bonded to a liquid crystal cell. There is known a technique for improving display performances of the liquid crystal display device by using an optical compensation film having a specific function as a protective film of this polarizing plate. Various optical properties required for an optical compensation film vary depending on an operation mode or use of a liquid crystal display, and various suggestions have made (for example, Polarizing plate-Phase Difference Film Annual Report, 2014 edition (Yano Research Institute Ltd., published on Apr. 28, 2014)). A horizontal alignment-type operation mode is widely used in a small device such as a smart phone, but several reports have made until now with respect to optical compensation of a horizontal alignment-type liquid crystal display device (for example, JP2006-521570A).